Jotaro Kujo
|hobby = Fighting. Reading books about ships and airplanes. Watching Never Cry Wolf every now and then. |goals = Defeat DIO to save his mother (Stardust Crusaders; succeeded). Meet Josuke Higashikata to settle inheritance issues (Diamond is Unbreakable; succeeded). Defeat Yoshikage Kira to protect Morioh Town (Diamond is Unbreakable; succeeded). |family = |friends = Noriaki Kakyoin Jean Pierre Polnareff Muhammad Avdol Iggy Anne Reimi Sugimoto Koichi Hirose Okuyasu Nijimura Rohan Kishibe Yukako Yamagishi |enemies = Dio Brando/DIO Agents of DIO Yoshikage Kira Yoshihiro Kira Akira Otoishi Anjuro Katagiri Father Enrico Pucci |type of hero = Honorable Fighter}} Jotaro Kujo is the main protagonist of the third JoJo's Bizarre Adventure storyline, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, the main deuteragonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, briefly in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo and again as the tritagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean. He is also the main protagonist of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven video game. Portrayals Jotaro has been played by the following voice actors: *Kiyoyuki Yanada in the drama CD adaption of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders and in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future *Jūrōta Kosugi in the OVA. *Daisuke Ono in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle,JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, and the anime. *Natsumi Takamori as a child. *Yūsuke Iseya in the live-action movie adaptation of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. *Abie Hajtarkani in the English dub of the OVA. *Matthew Mercer in the English dub of the anime. Appearance Jotaro is a tall, handsome, and well-built man. He has short, black hair, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows, and light eyes. He also bears a mild resemblance to his great-great grandfather Jonathan Joestar and his grandfather Joseph Joestar when he was a young man. The superficial theme of Jotaro's attire changes in each successive part. His trademarks are a visored, ornamented cap, torn at the back and blending with his hair, and a roughly mid-calf-length coat with a standing collar. Personality Jotaro has a tough exterior, introduced as even rather rough and delinquent; but he is dedicated, fair, and loyal. He is highly perceptive, intelligent and quick-witted; while keeping a perpetually cool, slightly neutral or disinterested attitude. Two of Jotaro's schoolmates and the school nurse affirm that it seems impossible to best him in a fight. After gaining Star Platinum, this trait easily carries over to his encounters with new Stand users. Jotaro loves his mother and respects his grandfather, although he may not be overt about it. It is not that he is unaware of his own love and/or respect - rather, he thinks anyone can tell his emotions just by looking at him, and probably thinks further effort in portraying how he feels to be a waste of time. Jotaro is both fierce and gentle, and he shows these traits in various scenes, from the fight with N'Doul to the encounters with the D'Arby brothers. One shining example is how he spared Noriaki Kakyoin, instead of destroying him outright, even putting his own life in the line just to save Kakyoin from DIO's deadly slavery. Jotaro is occasionally chased by adoring girls, including his classmates; whom he ignores or drives away; particularly when they begin to fuss or bicker. He is DIO's main target, who acknowledges that Jotaro is his greatest threat. Apparently key to Jotaro's perceived chance of success in his final battle with Dio is the extent to which DIO is able to anger him. Biography Jotaro was born in Japan and was supervised much by his mother Holly Kujo. When he reached his teenage years, he began to go more tough. After badly beating up four gang members, he turned himself to the police. While in jail, he showed his danger by attempting to shoot himself, but an arm inside him stopped him. After Joseph Joestar failed to get his grandson out of jail, his friend Muhammad Avdol had no choice but to force him out. Joseph then reveals that Jotaro was in possession of a stand named "Star Platinum". On one of his school days, Jotaro was suddenly attacked by a young man named Noriaki Kakyoin and his stand "Hierophant Green". Jotaro then realized that Kakyoin was possessed by the Joestars' old enemy, Dio Brando (now renamed "DIO"), because of a flesh bud that Jotaro managed to bravely pull out. When Holly was developing an out-of-control stand, Jotaro realized that to save his mother, he had to kill DIO. The heroes then journeyed all the way to Egypt, fighting through many obstacles DIO threw at them. In Egypt, DIO manages to kill most of the Stardust Crusaders, but Jotaro, now in possession of the Time Stop ability, kills DIO and saves his family from annihilation. Sometime after the final battle in Egypt, Jotaro visits the town of Morioh to visit his uncle Josuke Higashikata. In the town, he fears an outbreak of stand users popping up all over the town. While Akira Otoishi was originally thought to be the villain, he eventually finds out that it is actually a serial killer by the name of Yoshikage Kira. Before Giorno Giovanna's adventure in Italy, Jotaro sends Koichi Hirose in his place to procure a sample of Haruno Shiobana for the Speedwagon Foundation. Powers and Abilities One of the strongest stands in the series; Star Platinum possesses superhuman senses, strength, stamina, accuracy and speed. Like other physically powerful (or Close-Range) Stands, Star Platinum suffers from a narrow range of activity; active only within a 2-3 meter radius from Jotaro. It is similar to Dio Brando's The World, and, as it turns out, can likewise be used to stop time; an ability revealed at the very end of his fight with Dio. The Tarot card The Star, after which it is named, symbolizes hope above all. Star Platinum: The World is the evolved version of Star Platinum which first appears near the end of Stardust Crusaders during the climactic battle against DIO and is the highest form to which Jotaro is shown to develop his Stand. SP:TW can stop time for as long as 5 seconds. It is stated that it can freeze time for longer, but 5 seconds is the limit for human endurance under stopped time. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Rescuers Category:Teenagers Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Parents Category:Elementals Category:Big Good Category:Dreaded Category:Tragic Category:Self-Aware Category:Damsels Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Mascots Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Gentle Giants Category:Movie Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:The Chosen One Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Insecure Category:Revived Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Martial Artists Category:Predecessor Category:Successors Category:Internet Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Mysterious Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Wrathful Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Right-Hand Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Spouses Category:Superheroes Category:Reality Warper Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Merciful Category:Martyr Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Paranormal